Season 2: Worldwide Summer Vacation
Episode 1: Trip to Russia and Stranded to Antartica The Course 1 Students gets a long long summer vacation! They get a gold premium credit card to buying something. First, they go to Russia. But Albedo and Haruya invades Moscow Kremlin. It's up to Ben and his new group member, Miyuki, Robin, and Blossom to stop them! After mission complete, they're end up stranded in Antartica until their second mission arrives. 'Ability user: '''Marsha Vneza, the girl who sprays paint from her hand. Episode 2: Trip to Canada The heroes are going to Canada. But, Albedo and Haruya kidnaps Asian-Canadian gamer Gogo Shoto to hack Canada, it's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Gogo Shoto, the boy who had a action games abilities. Episode 3: Trip to China The heroes are going to China. But, Albedo spoiling Great Wall adventure to try a daredevil jump over the wall. It's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Kris Wu, the boy who run very fast. Episode 4: Trip to United States The heroes are going home to US. Ben has finally reunited with his parents and his cousin Gwen to meet his new friends. And then, he has a High School Reunion. But when Albedo goes to invade White House to become an evil president, it's up to Ben to stop them! After the mission has complete, they meet Superman and The Flash to training hard. After that, Anthony and Jojo, the D'Costa boys, has find out why they're scared of teenage heroes. '''Ability user: 'Gwen Tennyson, who is an Anodite plumber. Episode 5: Trip to Brazil The heroes goes to Brazil to attend a tuning car music festival at the Beach! But when Albedo build a supersonic sound waves to destroy the festival, it's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Sonic Gustav, the boy who can creates supersonic by shouting. Episode 6: Trip to Australia The heroes goes to Australia to have fun at the Beach! But when Albedo creates the sand monsters, it's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Flint Martinez, the boy who can shapeshifting into sands. Episode 7: Trip to India The heroes goes to India to have a spicy life! But when Albedo transforms into Hot Shot to burn India, it's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Mahesh Chopra, the boy who have pyrokinesis power. Episode 8: Trip to Argentina The heroes goes to hiking at Argentina Glacier! But when Albedo doing landslide, it's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Hiker Balvin, the boy who can climb without the help of his hands. Episode 9: Trip to Kazakhstan The heroes goes to Kazakhstan to have a nature! But when Albedo goes to burn them, it's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Katherine, the girl who can creates superpowered plants. Episode 10: Trip to Algeria The heroes goes to Algeria to have fun at monument! But when Albedo goes to onion crying, it's up to Ben to stop them! '''Ability user: '''Alfred, the boy who can create walls from the ground.